Secret Fighting
by RifH
Summary: This is self-indulgence about chapter 920's one piece cover if it's zosan. No beta. Bad grammar. Upload with mobile app, sorry if there are no spaces between paragraphs.


This is self-indulgence about chapter 920's one piece cover if it's zosan.

* * *

My name is Sanji. I'm the cook of the strawhat pirate ship and the best cook in the world.

This Marimo head here is my rival and my secret lover.

Lover? Man? The womanizer, skirt chasing, prince Sanji have a boyfriend and on top of that it's Zoro. The only person I can't stand and always makes me annoyed and angry.

Sadly, Yeah, you hear it right. I don't know why i love him, through. Even with the present of the beautiful, perfect, goddesses like Nami-san and Robin-chan, I still love him.

This time, in this beautiful afternoon in this deck, when I give drinks to my two beautiful angels, he makes me angry. No, not just angry, enraged.

'This moss head! I will kick his fucking ass.'.

We fighting until we can't fight anymore. Seems like we fall asleep on the deck.

Sleeping on the deck next to Zoro is a risky. Not because we never sleep beside each other, or sleep on the deck. It's more like what if without consciousness we were cuddling.

Even with the risks i still have the good sleep. The best dream. Dreaming when i can beat that moss's head into the pulp. And the best part is Nami-san hugs me. Ah.. i will nosebleeds. The beautiful Nami-san, she's so warm. I feel like this is my place. This fragrance from the sea and steel can always calm me down.

'Wait! Sea and steel? Since when did Nami-san have this fragrance?'. I open my eyes. 'Ugh..' I have nightmares. 'Since when we cuddle?'

I immediately looked around to make sure no one saw this. Fortunately for me, there was no one here. Quickly i ran to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

ZosanZosanZosanZosan

I'm Zoro the swordsman of the strawhat pirate. I will become the best swordsman in the world.

This afternoon, I'm napping on deck when that shit cook make my headache with the annoying sounds when dance around that wicked.

I need to do something for this headache love cook give me. By the way this blonde cook here is my lover, secret lover actually. This dartboard brow reasons is 'i don't want any woman to be sad because his prince likes a muscle head'. Yeah like you can have any woman.

Back to my headache, seems i need to slash that curly brows so he can be quiet.

This leads to the fights that make us fall asleep on the deck. And never have the winner.

Still in my dream i beat that ero kappa and making Chopper looking at me full of admiration. Chopper hugs me. This smell of cigarettes and spices is...

'Wait? Cigarettes and spices? Since when Chopper smell like that ero-cook?'

When i open my eye, i see sunshine. 'Wait? Sun shine?'. And that's it, it's that ero-cook, who is busy looking around. When I want to tighten my embrace to keep him calm, that cook ran away.

'Finally it is quite', and sleep embrace me again.

ZosanZosanZosanZosan

In this beautiful afternoon weather, I'm the best navigator in the world, Nami, will tell you about our cook and swordsman love story. The love that they think they keep secret. But really? Maybe just the two that doesn't know.

We all know that Sanji loved for women's just an act. Not to mention that fighting flirting and love name they give each other.

This time they doing flirt fighting in the deck. How could we not know, when they showed it very clearly.

That's why without they knowing we give them space. Like chopper always give them medicinal oil for when they have sex. Franky and Usopp made a beds in the crow's nest. Brooke playing romantic songs when we know they are together. Robin provides a book of knowledge about safe anal sex. And for me, the good-natured beauty, gives them time to date. With the reasons to shop for kitchen necessities. We do it all without their knowledge.

By the way, back to the two idiot monsters, look like they still flirting in the deck this time. Hope they don't destroy the ship, I don't want to spend money on it.

'Wait?.. Silent?.. Are they already done with fight flirting?'

When I looked on the deck, these two sleep peacefully and…they are cuddling.

'See! They don't keep it as secret as they think.'


End file.
